The present disclosure relates panoramic radiography and, more particularly, to producing a panoramic radiograph using a three-dimensional (3D) image.
A panoramic radiograph is a panoramic view of a two-dimensional (2D) x-ray dental arch image including a maxilla dental arch and a mandible dental arch. The panoramic radiograph may be referred to as a panoramic x-ray image. Such a panoramic radiograph shows the maxilla teeth and mandible teeth in a panoramic view. The panoramic radiograph is frequently used by professions in dental clinics for diagnosis of patient's dentition, such as teeth conditions and teeth arrangements.
A three-dimensional (3D) radiograph is also frequently used in dental clinics. The 3D radiograph may be referred to a 3D x-ray image. The 3D panoramic radiograph is used to examine a dentition for treatments requiring high precision, such as dental implant treatments. Such a 3D panoramic radiograph is a tomography produced by a specialized machine such as a 3D computed tomography device (CT), such as a dental 3D CT scanner.
As described, a panoramic x-ray image and a 3D x-ray image are frequently used in dental clinics in order to examine a patient's dentition. However, two separated machines are required to obtain the panoramic radiograph and the 3D radiograph.